Porto Seguro
by Car0Lscenes
Summary: Situado logo após que Charlie sugere que Bella vá para a casa de Renne. Ela está brava. O que acontece numa explosão de sentimentos?


**Porto seguro**

* * *

**Emparelhamentos: **Alice/Bella

**Sumario: **Situado logo após que Charlie sugere que Bella vá para a casa de Renne. Ela está brava. O que acontece numa explosão de sentimentos? Amizade/Femslash – Alice/Bella

**Aviso:** Vocês já sabem... Não possuo nenhum dos personagens abaixo.

**Aviso²:** Comprei uma Câmera nova, e estou um pouco inspirada em fotografias...  
Escrevi isso ouvindo My Immortal (Versão Banda). Então, coloque na repetição e aproveite!

**Aviso³** Se você não gosta de romance envolvendo duas mulheres, sinta-se livre para deixar a página. E desculpem pelos erros de ortografia, ainda não tenho um beta, então... Eles são todos meus =]

**E pra quem fica, boa diversão!**

* * *

Ele me deixou!  
Eu não posso acreditar!  
Se fosse apenas ele, eu não me importaria tanto. Mas ele a levou junto.

Minha melhor amiga!

Todas as garotas podem superar a perda de um namorado, mas ele levou o que era mais importante pra mim.

Minha melhor amiga!

Eu não saberia viver sem ela. Alice era minha guia. Desde o dia em que fomos oficialmente apresentadas. Mas agora ela se foi. Não importa se ela disse que nos viu sendo grandes amigas. Não importa se ela me viu na sala de espelhos e me salvou de James. Nada mais disso importa.

Ela se foi! Ele a levou de mim!

Meu ódio era bem maior do que o amor que eu sentia por ele. Como eu fui capaz de amar um monstro como Edward! Ele me destruiu! Nada mais importa, minha família foi levada pra longe de mim. Eu sinto tanta falta deles.  
Eu sinto falta dela.  
Nada mais me faz querer vê-lo de volta. Eu ó queria Alice! Eu preciso dela ao meu lado. Ela é de fato meu porto seguro!

Onde _você _está?!

Meu coração está sangrando, pelo menos ele deveria, mas já nem sei se ele está dentro do meu peito. No lugar dele tem um buraco enorme.  
Me disseram que Vampiros não tem batimentos cardíacos. Eu acho que agora eu sou quase um deles, já que eu nem sinto mais meu próprio coração. Ou eu poderia ser um zumbi. Pelo menos eu saberia o que é ter sede de sangue.

Mas no momento, a única coisa que eu consigo fazer e me sentar aqui. Meu quarto está todo destruído. Charlie queria me mandar para a casa da mamãe, mas eu não posso!

Não posso deixar este lugar!

Nenhuma memória ficou pra trás. Ele levou tudo! As únicas coisas que me restam são olhar para os lugares e lembrar os momentos em que estivemos juntos. Mas eu não quero mais me lembrar dele.

Nunca mais!

Ele me destruiu! Levou tudo o que era meu. Minha melhor amiga, minha única amiga foi tirada de mim. Eu já nem sei por qual motivo meu coração está doendo.  
Ele disse que nunca me amou, mas eu duvido que Alice pudesse dizer a mesma coisa. Ela nem se despediu de mim. Ele provavelmente a impediu. Ah, se Edward estivesse na minha frente agora...

Sentada no meio dos destroços que eram os moveis do meu quarto eu tento encontrar as peças do presente que Jacob me deu. Já é noite, e a única luz no meu quarto é do abajur que curiosamente ainda está intacto.  
Achei mais uma peça. Uma que tinha caído sob uma tabua solta no meu piso.  
_Estranho_.  
Eu puxei a tábua.

_Oh Meu Deus!_

É uma foto. De Alice!

E eu sei exatamente onde tiramos essa foto. Foi numa tarde qualquer, com Esme. Ela queria experimentar a câmera nova. Eu sentei no chão, encostada no criado mudo, a luz do abajur estava iluminado apenas a foto. Esme deve ter tirado essa quando nenhuma de nós estava prestando atenção. Eu estava deitada com a cabeça sobre as pernas de Alice, como sempre. Mas olhando para uma borboleta na minha mão. Alice estava olhando pra mim.  
Eu ainda podia sentir o calor delicioso que se espalhava pelo meu corpo quando eu me perdia nos olhos cor de mel de Edward, mas agora eu não quero pensar sobre ele. Ainda mais depois de notar que os olhos de Alice estavam pretos.  
E analisando melhor a foto, a mistura refletida nos olhos dela eram amor, fome e... Desejo...?

Eu me sentei corretamente contra o criado mudo. Não pode ser real, _pode?_  
Eu sempre vi Alice como minha irmã. Ainda mais depois de começar a namorar Edward. Mas nunca passou despercebido o quanto ela realmente era bonita, e o quando eu achava que a voz dela era atraente. E os olhos. Ah, os olhos...Ainda mais da maneira que ela pestava atenção.  
_Seria possível? _ Eu continuei olhando a foto. Ao menos algo tinha ficado. Mas como? _Quem _colocou aqui?

Um uivado lá fora me fez querer olhar pela janela, deve ser Jacob.  
Finalmente meus olhos alcançaram a moldura. E ela estava aberta, uma figura frágil me observava com olhos atentos. Imediatamente o cheiro de mel e baunilha chegou aos meus sentidos. E eu fechei meus olhos, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a enchê-los.

"Leia o que está no verso" a voz de sinos me parou antes que eu pudesse sequer me levantar. Aquela queimação no meu peito. Ansiedade e antecipação. Finalmente eu podia sentir meu coração. Ele estava martelando nos meus ouvidos. Eu puxei a fotografia na altura dos meus olhos, e a virei.

"_Quando vc estiver pronta, vai encontrá-la e eu vou estar bem aqui. De onde eu nunca deveria ter saído.  
Com amor sincero e verdadeiro,  
Alice "_

Eu senti a mudança do piso ao meu lado, Alice estava bem ali. "É real?" eu pedi, ainda sem acreditar que poderia ser verdade. Meus pensamentos já nem faziam sentido mais. Ela puxou minha mão, o choque de temperaturas pareceu tão natural. Ela colocou minha mão contra o próprio rosto e deixou que eu o segurasse por mim mesma. "Eu acho que vc deveria me beliscar. Deve ser um sonho..." Eu disse vagamente enquanto acariciei o rosto dela. Os olhos de Alice se fecharam, e ela reclinou o rosto contra minha mão.  
"Bella" ela chamou baixinho, "Eu tenho uma ideia melhor..." ela abriu os olhos e eles eram completamente negros, como na foto. E como na foto eles estavam cheios de amor, fome e, _eu não podia acreditar, _mas era desejo.  
Alice aproximou o rosto do meu e colocou a própria mão contra o meu rosto. "Eu esperei anos por isso..." ela escovou o nariz contra meu rosto. Meus olhos já estavam fechados e eu sorri. Eu não sabia se ela estava falando sobre os anos dela ou pelo tempo que passei com Edward.  
Edward...  
"Não me pergunte sobre ele. Você não vai gostar de saber, então eu não vou te responder" ela ronronou contra minha pele, e colocou um beijo leve na linha do meu maxilar. Eu inspirei mais do cheiro delicioso dela, e podia sentir o sorriso dela na minha pele. Alice segurou meu rosto e eu podia sentir a respiração fria se misturando com a minha. Ela estava esperando.  
Eu preciso me decidir.  
Edward não importava mais. Minha melhor amiga estava aqui.  
Meu porto seguro estava de volta.

_Minha_Alice estava de volta.

Eu abri meus olhos e a vi sorrindo. _Ela já sabia_. Eu me perdi nos olhos dela, eles ainda estavam escuros, mas aquela cor de mel já estava de volta, e também havia um pequeno circulo vermelho. Eu estremeci com o pensamento, mas agradeci por isso. Não suportaria ver o mesmo tom de castanho.  
Ela me puxou mais perto, quase sobre ela.  
"A decisão é sua, Bella", mas ela ainda estava sorrindo. Eu tinha certeza que ela _já sabia_.

"_Eu te amo"_

Assim que as palavras deixaram meus lábios, eu pude sentir os dela sobre os meus. Eu podia sentir todo o amor dela fluindo pra mim.  
Era o que faltava, desde o início.  
Era o que faltava naquela foto.  
Era o que faltava todo o tempo em que estávamos juntas.  
Em nenhum momento passou pela minha mente que pudesse ser errado.

Ela era meu porto seguro. Meu motivo real.  
Eu sorri e aprofundei o beijo.

_Minha Alice_

* * *

_**A/N**: Reviews são bem sempre bem-vindas, mas é claro que vocês sabem disso..._


End file.
